Aisha's Quest
by sailorsimon
Summary: summary inside.Forget the horrible title, I had no clue what to name it but trust me the story's going to be better than the title.


Title: Aisha's Quest

Crossover: Winx Club/Digimon Tamers

Settlement: The end of the second season of Winx Club and the end of Digimon Tamers.

Summary: Aisha (Layla), the Fairy of Fluids, and her bounded pixie, Piff are being transport to Tokyo, Japan, Planet Earth by some mysterious and powerful force. There they meet new friends and foes. What next mission awaits Aisha, the digimons and their partners? What is their new enemies' plan and purpose? Why is Aisha so attracted by Calumon and why does she feel like she must protect him at all cost. Is there a way to bring back Leomon to poor Jeri who does no longer feel like a real member of the team? Will Aisha be able to reach the powers hidden within her and will Impmon really be able to redeem himself for his past mistakes? To find out; simply read below.

Prologue; Two Dimensions

_Alfea, School of Magic for Young Fairies, Realm of Magix, Magical Dimension_

That morning, Layla woke up well rested and ready to start the day with a bright smile on her face. However, she quickly loosed her smile given the sight she was confronted with. What she saw then with her big sparkling ocean-blue eyes couldn't do anything but depress her; her best friends were leaving. She was barely able to believe it; the most thrilling and exciting year she ever had was over. She had never been so sad about the summer's arrival. She was used, since her childhood to boring private teaching with numerous royal preceptors who were each as interesting as a school detention. Alfea was one of the most beautiful places she ever knew and unlike her castle on Andros; she had never felt weird calling it home. The castle had always felt like a golden prison where she was never allowed to do what she so desired. At Alfea, she was finally free of her parent's overprotecting grasp. After all these years she had friends, friends who unlike Anne, didn't end up moving away; leaving her with nothing but letters.

Aisha was so happy; at last she had friends, freedom and awesome magical classes with cute, nice, funny and smart teachers such as Avalon, Palladium and Wizgyz. She was finally able to improve the magical skills her parents were so afraid to see her use. She was finally part of a real and strong group; she was now an honourable member of the Winx Club. By the end of the year, along with the other fairies of the Winx Club, she had been able to defeat the evil sorcerer Darkar, free their friends, the pixies from his evil clutches and save the whole Magical Dimension. Thanks to Miss. Faragonda's precious advices and Griselda's tough magical fighting training classes, both Darkar and the Trix were defeated. But now all of this was over, what a year this one had been, full of challenges and sadness, yet filled with adventures and laughers too. No matter what Darkar and the witches had put them through, her and her friends, Aisha still considered this year to have been the best of her life so far. But now school was out and summer was in.

Of course Aisha already enjoyed the perspective of not having to wake up early in the morning as well as not having homework anymore. However, she had to face the fact that all of her friends were going back to their respective families in their respective home planets. Stella to her father, King Radius, in her kingdom of Solaria. Musa to her father, in Melody. Flora to her parents and little sister Miele, in Linphea. Tecna to her parents, in Zenith and Bloom to hers, in Earth. Earth, Aisha still remembered her trip with the other winx to this strange planet. The only known planet to be ignorant of the Magical Dimension and all its worlds. The only one were people considered fairies to be nothing more than fiction and even denied the existence of magic itself. Still she had a lot of fun back then, Bloom's adoptive parents; Mike and Vanessa were extremely nice, warm and welcoming persons. In fact most people from Earth were very kind and friendly. However, like everywhere else in the universe, there were both good and bad peoples. But now, she was going to be all alone once again, plus she couldn't even go back to her own realm since her parents were out on diplomatic circumstances and they had placed her under the care of Miss. Faragonda until their return.

Alfea was a very delightful place, no doubts. However in an empty place, nice or not, Aisha knew she would feel pretty lonely. Miss. Faragonda had indeed a lot of works to do over the summer and so Aisha couldn't even enjoyed the presence of one of the most famous and powerful fairies of the whole Magical Dimension.«There goes my hope of learning secret magical techniques» though Aisha for herself. At least the headmistress would most certainly allow her to go to Magix's downtown. Even though, Aisha was not a shopaholic as was her friend Stella, she still liked looking out for nice things to wear. Plus she'd probably get the permission to go on a little trip in the dark forest. With Darkar gone, Pixie Village was now, once more a safe place; she couldn't wait to visit her dear bounded baby pixie, Piff once more. Aisha was also very eager to see the Tree of Life for the first time in her life. Flora had indeed told her all about this tree; the source of all magic throughout the universe. Aisha knew she had to get out of bed now and accept the duty she was less than ready to accomplish. She had to say goodbye to her friend and wish them a good summer while she in fact, very selfishly she knew, wanted anything but for them to leave her.

_Tokyo, Japan, Asia, Planet Earth, Non-Magical Dimension_

«Calumon wait! Yelled Jeri Katou while trying to reach the little digimon who was running away and jumping as usual.

- But sitting around is no fun! I want to have fun! I want to move and goof around Jeri! I promise I'll be just fine, I'll be careful, I swear! » Answered Calumon before flying away with his big white and purple wings-like ears.

Jeri finally stopped chasing after the little devilish angel and started catching her breath.

«I hope so Calumon. Because if anything should happen to you... anything like what happen to... I... I don't know what I would do... why can't he see that I... I just couldn't bear anything like that again... I just wish...»

The Image of the last moments of her dear Leomon suddenly came rushing back to the surface and Jeri couldn't help but feel her eyes filling with tears. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turn back in surprise only to face her long-time crush Takato starring at her with a sad expression on his cute face. Jerry quickly felt her cheeks getting red in embarrassment.

«Ha Takato it's you. Said Jeri incapable of finding anything other to say.

- Hey hum... hi Jeri eh... how's it going? Takato asked shyly.

- Well I... I'm fine... really; I'm just fine thank you... so how are you doing?

- Eh... well... fine too... I guess. »

They both kept starring at each other, neither knowing what to say to the other. They just kept on looking into each other's eyes; trying to figure out where to go from there. Soon the silence became extremely awkward and uncomfortable for the two. Jeri courageously broke the silence.

«S... So Takato...

- Yes Jeri!?

- Hum... well... why are you here, I mean is there something you wanted from me?

- No, not really... I was just passing by and I saw you running and I was just wondering if something was the matter, that's all so... Yay, why were you running anyway?

- Oh, I was just trying to catch up with Calumon. It's the third time he runs away from home this week.

- And it's only Tuesday! »

Takato quickly realised his joke didn't quite get the effect he expected or hoped for. Jeri's eyes became filled with sadness and he felt heartbroken.

«Hey Jeri don't be sad. Common, you know Calumon, He can't stay in place even for a second besides when he sleeps and even then, he... Jeri, are you really sure you're alright? »

Jeri looked up at him and smile. She didn't really felt like it, but she didn't wanted Takato worrying too much about her. She had made peace with Leomon's death; she had put the past behind her and was ready to live once again for she knew that's what he would have want. However, just as the loss of her mother had left an indelible scar within her heart, she knew she would also have to carry the pain of his loss till the end of her life. It wasn't hard for her to compare those too grieves since Leomon was more than her partner. He was her friend, her confident, her mentor, her protector and he had died protecting her. Leomon had died as he had live; with courage, honour and humility. He had spent his life fighting, defending, serving and protecting not only the one's he loved but also the ones who needed him. All of those who were treated unfairly or enslaved along with any innocent in danger. He died in combat protecting not only her but all of the digi-destined and their partners. She still remembered his last word; «Do not be sad Jeri, for a part of me will always be with you, remember; you have a Lion's Hearth. ».

« Don't worry I'm okay, I promise. I just... don't want Calumon to get into any trouble, I don't want anything bad happening to him.

- Well now that this whole war between humans and digimons is over I don't think you should have anything to worry about. Plus if I see him I'll tell him to go straight to your house. After all, Guilmon and I saved his life, he owes us one.

- Thank you Takato. You know you also saved my life that day so I guess I owe you one too.

- What? No, not at all... I mean I could never have left you there to die... never.

- Really... why?

- Huh!? Well... because... I... you're my... friend and... I... I like you... a lot. »

Jeri's whole face became flushed. She just couldn't believe Takato had just been so honest and straightforward about his feelings. She now wished she had the same courage but she stayed there paralyzed. From the looks of it, Takato was just as shocked about what he had just said as her.

«As a friend, of course... I like you a lot... as a friend... that is. »

Seeing Jeri's face became sadden, Takato just wished he had kept his mouth shut instead of adding to his embarrassment. He tough of himself as such an idiot.

«Hum so... I... I think I'll be off now... I'll see you around Jeri. ». Said Takato, while turning his back on Jeri and staring to walk away.

Leomon's last word echoing inside her head, Jeri gathered all of her courage.

«Wait, Takato!

- What is it Jeri?

- I... I like you too!

- You... you mean like... a friend... right?

- N... no I mean... I..._** «Like»**_ you! I really, really like you a lot Takato!

- Jeri... »

Jeri suddenly realized just how bold she just had been. She bowed her head in shame but quickly felt a hand on her shoulder and her finger under her chin forcing her to look up to the smiling face of Takato.

«Me too Jeri... for a very long time.

- Ah... Takato... »

And with this they both leaned in and sealed their lips within a shy yet wholehearted kiss, under the setting sunshine beams.

_Alfea, School of Magic for Young Fairies, Realm of Magix, Magical Dimension_

Aisha stood still in a corner of the room and watched from afar as her friend started packing their belongings in their suitcases. She wondered how much magical energy Stella had needed to perform a spell powerful enough to contain all of her clothes in only one suitcase. However, being the fashion queen she was, she must have been use to it by now. Flora was still trying to figure whether or not bring her new talking flower along. The plant had told her it was scare of traveling. Fortunately for her, Flora's calm nature and sweet voice could have convinced anyone and especially plants for that matter to do ad she please. Aisha was thankful such a gift wasn't part of Stella's nature. Had she been able to convince anyone, except the people of her kingdom of course, to do as she please, she would have get into way much troubles then she already had. The heir to Andros' throne, look around the bedroom and her gaze stopped on each of her friends. Bloom had finish backing up her things and was now sitting on the bed, playing with her little bunny, Kiko.

Aisha smiled at the redhead and her little blue and white rabbit and thought of how much fiery courage lied in the dragon girl's heart. Bloom was the kind of girl who never back down and who was always there for those who needed her. Even after going through the purest form of darkness, being brain-washed and turned into a witch by Darkar, Bloom had been able to fight the evil within herself and come back just in time to seal the Dark Lord's fate. Since she first met her, Aisha had always wondered how Bloom was able to bare and handle the kind of power she had. As heir of the kingdom of Domino, she possessed the strongest and most powerful kind of magic in the whole dimension; the Legendary Dragon's Flame, the very thing that had created the Magical Dimension and all that is magical in the first place. She them lidded her attention onto Tecna who, as usual was on her mini-computer, probably calculating just who knows what. The magenta-haired girl had also finished her packing and was more than ready to go. As Aisha looked more closely, she almost laughed when she realized the Fairy of Technology was actually just playing an online-game. She though, for sure the match between the techno-fairy and her bounded pixie, Digit, the pixie of nanotechnology, was no coincidence.

Aisha smile while looking at Flora making carrots grown in a minute and feeding them to a hungry Kiko who devoured them and then jumped in the Fairy of Nature's loving arms for a gentle and thigh embrace. Nobody gave better hugs than sweet and beautiful Flora. With her long and silky light-brown hair with two honey coloured lock in her bangs, sexy green shiny eyes, slim waist, long legs and flawless skin, Flora was one pretty Latina. Her devoted and kind nature, were also part of the many reasons everyone loved her. The flower fairy was attentive and a very good listener. She was also very smart, studious; being one of the only to constantly pay attention in class. Plus, despite her shy and naive personality, Flora knew now when to step up for herself and be bold when needed. Of course, these improvements in her traits where thanks to her bounded pixie Chatta, the pixie of chatter and gossip. Each being the perfect extreme of the other and thus helping one another finding the right balance.

Musa, headphones on her ears, was dancing frenziedly, fallowing closely every note like only the fairy of music could. Her bounding with Tune, the fairy of etiquette and good manners was definitely another balance type of relationship. Tune believed in proper ways for young ladies to behave in society, while Musa believed in having fun, no matter how silly you looked. Nonetheless, for some fairies, the pounding was more than obvious, for example; the fairy of the Sun, the stars and the Moon, Stella and the pixie of love, Amore. Though, they didn't really looked alike, the little long red haired sprite and the golden girl with the power of light, were both hopeless romantics. Though, for Lockette, the pixie of portals, and Bloom, this unique magical connection was deeper than anything. Lockette, always knowing her way anywhere along with all hidden doors, had greatly helped the heir of the lost kingdom of Domino into finding the secrets of her past and the hidden passages within her own heart. Bloom, in return, helped Lockette overcoming her fearful and scaredy-cat nature.

All the girls, when passing through the doors, had a wonderful surprise; the space-ship of their boyfriends, the Specialists. Aisha stood by the portals and watch, a smile on her face, the girls rushing to their loved one. Bloom let herself into the strong arm of Prince Sky. The heir of the throne of Eraklyon looked deeply into his girlfriend's eyes before they both shared a passionate kiss. Stella, crazy with joy, jump on Brandon, Sky's squire, knocking him over on the ground and planting tones of furious kisses on his face. The brown boy barely realized what was happening but he was used to it by now. Those too were definitely the best match ever; both lookers, spoiled by nature and a little bit narcissist on the side. Helia came to Flora who was occupied preventing her heart from exploding. The talented and romantic artist bowed to her, took her hand in his and gave her a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. The long-black-haired poet then went for her lips and Flora became redder than ever. Tecna and Timmy started talking about some scientific stuff Aisha didn't even bother understand.

She did however started laughing when the two geek jump into each other arms and started kissing and rolling on the ground completely forgetting all theory about chemistry and focusing only on making some of their own. Then came along Riven; he stared at Musa for some time, not wanting to look like he actually mist her being the pride chauvinist he was. The Asian girl, knowing her boyfriend didn't really mind and simply choose to mess up his magenta-spiked hair and get a good laugh at his angry face. In exchange, she gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, enjoying even more seeing the tough-looking lone wolf blushing. Aisha had never really liked Riven nor had she ever understood the attraction Musa had for him. Of course, Aisha being the feminist she was knew her dislike for Riven was more than comprehensible. Furthermore, she had made it very clear since their very first meeting that she wouldn't put up with his superior attitude towards women and that if she had to kick his butt to make herself clear on that point, she would.

However, she knew that deep down; he was a good guy and had proven his love for Musa at multiple times and that's what mattered anyway. If he could just get rid of his pretentious ways, his competitively and his jealous nature, he would be the perfect boyfriend, thought Aisha. «Yeah, that's right; keep on dreaming girl! » followed in her head quickly afterward. Though, she had to admit that they did make a good mach nonetheless. After all, they had a very unique way of understanding each other. They had been through the same kind of grieves; they both lost their mothers at a very young age, though not for the same reason. Musa's mother had passed away from a rare disease while Riven's had left him and his father for personal reasons. He was besides, still pretty bitter about it. Now that she thought about it, Aisha figured it was probably the reason why Riven acted like such a jerk towards girls. Unlike most girls who are part of a group, Aisha didn't mind being the only one not having a boyfriend. Since she was just a little girl, she had already made up her mind about guys; she didn't need any.

The time for the goodbyes had arrived. Aisha could no longer hold her tears as Tecna approached to embrace her.

«Take good care of yourself Aisha and don't forget to write.

- Promise. Take care too, Tecna. Thanks for everything you've done for me this year.

- It's nothing you did just as much for me. »

They both wipe their tears away and smile at each other, knowing they would meet again. Flora and Bloom then came to hug her tightly and she wished them both a great summer. Aisha remembered the countless times Flora had helped her in potionology; how much had they laughed together. It was Stella's turn now. She took Aisha in her arms and said to her ear;

«- Now, now girl, don't be all sappy like that, it's only for the summer you know.

- Yeah but still I'm going miss you. You know something; I think I have to apologize.

- What for?

- Well, I have to admit at first I had all those ideas about you. I mean, I though you...

- Were just a superficial pretty blonde with nothing in the head. _She said smiling._

- Yeah... something like that. _Aisha responded blushing. _

- It's okay; I give that impression to a lot of people; it's hard for me to open up to people and to let them see what I'm really made of. Besides I wasn't really all that nice when you first entered the group so let's just say we're even. Plus all that matters now is that we're friend and that you know there's more to me than my face.

- Yes, you're right. I never had a chance to tell you Stella but, you're not just pretty, you're also pretty smart.

- Like you are. That's why we make such a good combination.

- Guess so. »

They both started laughing and then hugged before parting. Then, came someone Aisha never expected; Riven. He walked to her and she wondered what this was all about. She crossed her arms and put a fierce expression on her face. She waited for any of his famous acerbic comments but was extremely surprise when he got on one knee and bow down to her. She was completely startled and even more when he took the back of her hand and gave it a kiss. He rose up and started talking.

«- Thank you for looking after Musa that day. During the fight with Darkar, you protect her and for that, I thank you. I'd also like to apologize for the way I acted when we first met. »

To say Aisha was astonished would be a euphemism. Riven looked away, blushing. Aisha smiled and punched him on the shoulder playfully.

«- Hey, don't worry about it man!

- Huh... Th... Thanks Aisha. » _Riven said while rubbing his shoulder._

After A nice group hug, Aisha watched as her friends gathered around Stella who, with the use of her sceptre made them all teleport. The boys then went back on their space-ship and flew away. Aisha instantly felted lonely and decided to go directly to Pixie Village without asking permission to the headmistress. She wanted to see Piff so badly right now. She knew Miss Faragonda wouldn't mind and probably wouldn't even notice she was gone. After all, it wouldn't take long; she'd be back in no time... or so she though.

_Tokyo, Japan, Asia, Planet Earth, Non-Magical Dimension_

Calumon was flying around, enjoying his freedom. Then, all of the sudden, he was harshly refrain when a DarkTyrannomon appeared before him. The Virus Type digimon didn't look very happy and Calumon got quickly scared and backed away, but the other digimon wasn't about to let him get away. Calumon though, very naively that perhaps he simply wanted to play and so he asked;

«- Hi mister... do you wanna play with me?

- PLAY!? _Roar with rage the Tyrannosaurus Rex digimon._

- Okay, okay so you don't want to play, you don't have to be all angry like that you know!

- SILENCE!

- Okay.

- Now you'll come quietly with me or else...

- Or else what?

- TRUST ME, you don't want to find out! »

He approached toward Calumon, but the little digimon back away once more.

« - Hey hang on a minute! I won't fallow you anywhere! Jeri told me to stay safe and I promised her I wouldn't get into any trouble and that look just like trouble to me!

- Listen, you little brat, I wasn't asking you, you're going to fallow me whether you like it or not!

- Not if you can't catch me, I won't! »

And with that, Calumon flew away as fast as he could. The other digimon was bigger and stronger, no doubts, but not faster. DarkTyrannomon started running after him and screamed;

«- Hey come back here RIGHT NOW! »

_Pixie Village, Dark Forest, Realm of Magix, Magical Dimension_

When Aisha entered the village, she was quite surprise to find the miniature village empty and unusually soundless except for one tinny noise. She tried to situate the exact provenance of this noise and discovered it came from Piff's little house. She got down on her knee and carefully opened the tinny door. She quickly realise what the noise was; her baby pixie's snores. Aisha smiled and gently took the little being in the palm of her hand before taking her out of her dollhouse. She then shook her very lightly in order to wake her up. Piff, being still a baby, only express herself by a series of unintelligible babbles. However, somehow, Aisha still managed to understand her. Piff opened her big bright eyes and looked happily at her bounded fairy.

«- Patuta-Patuta! _Piff exalted with joy._

- I'm very glad to see you too Piff, but where are the others?

- Tuta-Tuta-Patu!

- Oh, I see, and do you know when they'll be back?

- Tatu-Patu-Tuta!

- Oh, ok then, I guess will just have to wait for them.

- Tatu-Tuta? _Piff asked while yawning._

- Of course you can go back to sleep Piff. »

But just as Piff closed her eyes again, a bright shiny circle of light appeared out of nowhere and the blurry image of a woman could be seen within it. The woman's voice was heard;

«- We need your help!

- What!? Who are you, what is this!? _Asked Aisha._

- Please help us! There's no time, please hurry you must come with me, this circle is a portal and you must go through it now, Princess of Andros! Please hurry! »

The woman figure disappeared into the light, yet the circle remained.

«- What do you say Piff? Can we trust her? »

Piff stayed speechless, looking at Aisha in shock, not exactly understanding what was going on. Aisha was also quite uncertain of what was happening yet something in her heart told her she could trust that woman and that she had to do what she had just been told. Plus her curiosity and legendary thirst for adventure had just been tickled beyond imagination. She simply couldn't resist the temptation and beside she could have never let someone how asked for her helped down like that.

«- Piff hold on thigh! Ok, here goes! »

She jumped right into the portal and as soon as she was gone, the circle of light disappeared.

_Tokyo, Japan, Asia, Planet Earth, Non-Magical Dimension_

Aisha and Piff opened their eyes and realised they had landed on the sidewalk of an apparently very strange city. Aisha rose up and looked around her; cars were rolling on some sort of wheels instead of being flying around magically!? Where in the Magical Dimension could she had landed she asked herself!? Then, it hit her; she wasn't in the Magical Dimension anymore, and there was only one planet she had ever been, in which existed such bizarre vehicles.

«- Well Piff, welcome to Planet Earth. »

_So what did you think, leave me some feedback telling me about it. I'm already working on chapter one. Please, please, pretty please; review!!!!!!!! _


End file.
